


Chapters In A Life

by afteriwake



Category: Alice (TV 2009), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Hamilton Has Nightmares, Alice Writes Her Story, Cohabitation, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Alice Hamilton, Happy Ending, Hatter Has A Suggestion, Hatter Reads Her Writing, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, POV Alice Hamilton, Post-Canon, Proud Hatter (Alice TV 2009), Six months later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Alice has nightmares after her return from Wonderland, and Hatter has a suggestion: write her story of what happened in Wonderland down. Six months later, the story is finished and she's ready to start a new chapter with Hatter in her life.
Relationships: Alice Hamilton/Hatter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2019





	Chapters In A Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).



> Written as a mod gift for Sherlolly Secret Santa for **SimplyShelbs16**. She's a fan of SyFy's Alice and the Hatter/Alice ship, and likes angst with a happy ending. This is really light angst, so I hope it's okay!

“Hatter!” Alice sat up straight in bed, the now common nightmare of the torture from Tweedledum and Tweedledee causing her to bolt awake, and the heavy breathing and shakes that followed feeling so foreign yet so second nature. Soon a glass of water was being pressed into her hands and Hatter’s hand was to her back, rubbing it gently.

“Nightmare again?” he asked, and she nodded. “Same one?” Alice nodded again, finishing some more of the water and setting the glass on her side of the bed. “It’ll go away, eventually. That’s what that doctor said, remember?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell the truth about the nightmare,” she said, slumping slightly and leaning into him. The comforting hand on her back became an arm around her shoulder, and Hatter pressed a kiss to her hair to further comfort her.

So much had changed since she’d returned from Wonderland. She had her own place with Hatter, who went by David Morris here in her world, and she was back to her martial arts studio but had taken on a partner instead of trying to do everything herself. It had taken some adjustment to live with someone other than her mother, to have her _own_ place, but it was nice.

Or it _would_ be nice, if it wasn’t for the nightmares.

She was surprised she had no ill-fated dreams about her father and what the Walrus did to him. She had made her peace with it after all, she realized. But the torture done by the Tweedle brothers was a different matter. She still had a fear of heights, a fear of falling, though it was lessened now. But she doubted it would ever go away, just like these damn nightmares.

“Not that you could. Who here in this world is going to believe your stories about Wonderland except me?” he asked. Hatter was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. “Ever think of writing it all down?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, lifting up her head to look at him.

“Well, Alice of legend has her story told here in this world, somewhat. Why shouldn’t the world hear your story? Our story, you know? Just make it up as a fictitious one and...maybe it will help.”

“You mean tell the whole story, or just what I went through?” she asked. It wasn’t actually a bad idea she realized. There may be some real good in getting the story out, even if she had to disguise it as truth.

“I can fill in the past bits that need to be filled in, but mostly what you went through.” She started to shift her position and together they moved in sync until her head was resting on his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. “Think it over. Couldn’t hurt.”

“No, it couldn’t hurt,” she murmured before yawning and shutting her eyes. It couldn’t be a bad thing if it would help stop the nightmares…

**Six Months Later**

She sat next to Hatter on the sofa, trying hard not to gnaw on her thumbnail as he read the manuscript. It wasn’t entirely new to him; he’d helped fill in the bits to set up why Wonderland was the way it was, and she’d read him bits and pieces as she was writing to get his thoughts. But this was his first time reading the whole thing in one go. He set down the last page and looked at her. “Well?” she asked.

“Are you sure you didn’t siphon some Creativity from one of the Oysters before the casino crumbled?” he asked, breaking into a wide grin. “It’s...it’s brilliant. You’ve got a knack for writing, Alice, you really do.”

“So you really liked it?” she asked with a grin of her own. He nodded and she got up and moved over to straddle him on the sofa, kissing him soundly. “You know what I realized while I was waiting for you to finish?”

“What?” he asked, settling his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I thought when I wrote the chapter about being in the room and the Tweedles playing their game I’d have even more nightmares, but ever since I wrote that part...haven’t had a one.”

“Yeah, I noticed that myself,” he said, beginning to run his hands up and down her back. “I told you it might help.”

“You just want to say you’re smarter than the psychiatrist,” she said.

“Well, I know the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me,” he said, his grin turning cheeky. 

“Yeah, I know,” she said, her tone softening. “I don’t ever have to lie to you.”

“And I’ll never lie to you,” he said. She rested her forehead against his and shut her eyes, taking in the moment. Her life, and her story that began with Jack and ended with Hatter and happiness, was now all written down, and now it was time to start a new chapter, one she would be excited to start with more of a clean slate. She was in a good place now, and from that place, she had thought that maybe it was time for her and Hatter to take their relationship to another level.

“Hatter?” she asked, pulling away and looking down at him.

“Yeah, love?” he asked.

“Will you marry me?”

He gave her a wide grin. “Somehow I knew I wouldn’t be the one to ask that question,” he said. “But yeah, Alice. I will. But I’m buying you a ring.”

“Just...nothing like the Stone of Wonderland,” she said. “Just something simple and--”

“And you? Simple for the woman who should be complicated but isn’t?”

“Exactly,” she said with a laugh before hugging him. After a moment he rose to a standing position and she tightened her hold on him, and he made his way to their bedroom, sharing kisses with his new fiancee and she knew this new chapter was going to be the best yet.


End file.
